Un ami est différent d'une âme soeur
by Bleikaide
Summary: La scène de la chambre d'hôtel de l'épisode "I do" vue et vécue par Blaine.


**Un ami est différent d'une âme soeur.**

* * *

**Rating : **M mérité car présence de lemon.

Je n'ai pas écrit "I do", j'utilise juste une scène de l'épisode pour écrire cet OS.

* * *

Blaine ne put s'empêcher de sourire franchement, quand Kurt le tira par la cravate d'un air satisfait et affreusement sexy. Il ne se fit pas prier pour le suivre à l'intérieur de la chambre.

Son soi-disant ami l'attrapa par les hanches, en donnant un coup dans la porte pour la refermer derrière eux, et Blaine se laissa envelopper de l'odeur si familière et agréable de Kurt lorsque celui-ci se colla contre lui et l'attira dans un baiser passionné. Les lèvres de Kurt se mouvaient contre les siennes alors qu'il se dirigeait à reculons vers le lit et se retourna pour y pousser le jeune-homme. Blaine gémit contre ses lèvres en cognant le matelas et Kurt le suivit dans sa chute, puis glissa le long de ses cuisses jusqu'à être installé à califourchon sur lui.

Blaine laissa descendre ses mains le long des flancs de l'autre garçon et le rapprocha encore plus de lui, tandis que celui-ci continuait de l'embrasser. Kurt s'écarta légèrement de lui à bout de souffle et les lèvres gonflées, il défit rapidement son noeud-papillon avant de dénouer la cravate de Blaine et de la jeter quelque part vers la table de chevet. Blaine croisa ses magnifiques yeux céruléens teintés de désir et Kurt ne détourna pas le regard alors qu'il commençait à faire courir ses longs et fins doigts le long de sa chemise.

Il sortit le vêtement de son pantalon et le déboutonna habilement pour le lui retirer complètement. Blaine se dégagea pour l'aider et le laissa glisser avec sa veste sur le sol tandis qu'il ramenait Kurt vers lui pour dégrafer sa ceinture. Il mit bien plus longtemps que nécessaire, essayant de se concentrer alors que Kurt capturer une nouvelle fois ses lèvres et les mordillait légèrement. Blaine répondit distraitement à son baiser brulant tout en ouvrant la boucle métallique et dégagea Kurt de sa veste bien trop encombrante. Celui-ci l'aida à s'en défaire et retira en vitesse sa propre chemise.

Blaine poussa un gémissement qui fut étouffé par les lèvres de Kurt lorsqu'il se re-positionna contre lui et que leurs peaux se rencontrèrent. Kurt sourit contre ses lèvres et se détacha de lui pour continuer à le déshabiller.

Blaine le laissa faire jusqu'à se retrouver uniquement vêtu de son caleçon et observa Kurt jeter son pantalon noir derrière lui. Il lui tendit la main et Kurt l'attrapa en se faufilant le long de ses jambes. Il s'installa entre ses cuisses et se mordit la lèvre inférieure lorsque leurs érections se rencontrèrent à travers le fin tissus de leurs sous-vêtements. Blaine laissa glisser ses mains le long du dos de Kurt jusqu'à ses fesses tandis que celui-ci essayait de récupérer la veste noire de costume du bouclé sur le sol en jurant.

Kurt se dégagea de ses bras avant de lancer quelques instants plus tard une boîte en carton sur la poitrine de Blaine et de revenir contre lui une bouteille à la main. Leurs derniers vêtements rejoignirent bien vite le tas de tissu au pied du lit et Kurt déboucha la bouteille pour faire couler le liquide le long de ses doigts. Blaine l'attira dans un baiser paresseux pendant que Kurt réchauffait le liquide dans sa main. Le bouclé se retint de sourire lorsque leur échange gagna en tendresse, mais il resta impassible bien que son coeur se serra légèrement. Kurt ne sembla rien remarquer et mit fin au baiser pour reprendre son souffle et placer un doigt contre l'entrée de Blaine.

Il massa la zone quelques instants avant de glisser en lui. Blaine gémit sous lui et Kurt retira son doigt avant de recommencer plus profondément. Blaine ancra ses pupilles sur lui tout en gémissant plus fort lorsque Kurt introduit un second doigt et commença à caresser sa prostate. Il jura et Kurt se mit à suçoter la peau sensible de son cou avant d'apaiser la morsure avec la langue. Il laissa échapper un nouveau gémissement, plus aigu que les précédents, et Kurt ajouta un dernier doigt.

Blaine se tortilla sous lui en tâtonnant pour retrouver la petite boite cartonnée et l'ouvrit en vitesse pour en sortir un préservatif. Quand il mit la main dessus, les lèvres de Kurt quittèrent son cou pour le regarder déchirer le plastique et il laissa échapper un gémissement lorsque sa main le déroula le long de sa verge. Il retira ses doigts tandis que Blaine l'enduisait de lubrifiant et il se positionna entre ses cuisses. Le bouclé l'attira à lui et passa ses jambes autour de sa taille. Kurt se positionna et Blaine rejeta la tête en arrière lorsqu'il le pénétra. Ils gémirent ensemble et il attira les lèvres de Kurt contre les siennes.

- Bouge, murmura-t-il et Kurt acquiesça inutilement.

Kurt enfonça ses coudes dans le matelas pour prendre appui et il ne put s'empêcher de penser à combien Kurt lui avait manqué et à combien il lui manquerait dès qu'il serait de nouveau à New York. Certes, Kurt n'avait cessé de lui répéter durant la soirée que tout était amical aujourd'hui entre eux, mais Blaine n'y croyait pas.

C'était bien plus que de l'amitié pour lui, il aimait Kurt et acceptait de prétendre que ceci ne représentait rien pour ne pas l'effrayer. Il le connaissait et savait qu'il en avait besoin. La trahison de Blaine l'avait anéanti et il n'osait pas encore se laisser aller avec lui comme avant. Il se protégeait en réussissant à se convaincre qu'ils ne se remettraient pas ensemble, qu'ils ne rechuteraient pas. Sauf que, Blaine savait pertinemment que Kurt, _son_ Kurt, ne voulait pas souffrir à nouveau et qu'il avait peur de tout prendre une seconde fois.

Alors jouer la carte du sexe entre amis semblait la meilleure façon de se protéger selon lui. Blaine aurait voulu le rassurer, lui promettre que jamais il ne le laisserait lui filer entre les doigts une deuxième fois, mais il ne le fit pas. Il resta silencieux et accepta de participer à ce jeu rassurant pour Kurt. Même s'il savait très bien qu'ils n'étaient pas amis. Ils ne l'avaient jamais été et ne le seraient jamais.

Tout avait toujours été plus fort que de la simple amitié entre eux. Ils sont meilleurs amis, petits amis, âmes soeurs mais pas simplement amis. Sauf que, Kurt avait besoin de ce stupide mot pour se protéger et tout ce que Kurt voulait Blaine faisait en sorte de le lui offrir. Il ne broncha pas et offrit le plus important à ce magnifique garçon. Il lui donna du temps.

Le temps de comprendre que tout était tellement plus entre eux.

_"Amis" ne signifie pas "âmes soeurs", Kurt._

Kurt gémit et le corps de Blaine se tendit quand il cria son nom. Kurt ralentit son rythme avant de le suivre dans son orgasme. Il se laissa tomber dans ses bras le souffle court. Blaine le pressa contre son torse et ne put s'empêcher de déposer un tendre baiser sur le front humide de Kurt.

Il se retira et roula sur le matelas. Blaine glissa ses bras autour de sa taille et se pressa contre lui. Il enfouit sa tête dans son cou et se retient de lui murmurer combien il l'aimait. C'était la première fois qu'il ne le faisait pas.

Habituellement, il aurait pris Kurt dans ses bras ou celui-ci se serait lui-même blottit contre sa poitrine, avant de s'endormir en écoutant les battements du coeur de Blaine mêlés aux mots doux qu'il lui murmurait contre les cheveux.

Mais cette fois-ci était différente, Blaine en avait parfaitement conscience. Il savait que Kurt avait besoin de temps pour lui pardonner, pour lui faire confiance comme il le faisait quelques mois plus tôt. Et plus important, pour s'ouvrir à lui comme avant. Blaine voulait que tout redevienne normal entre eux, qu'ils ne se cachent rien, que Kurt ne se retienne pas de sourire sans raison, de l'embrasser juste car il en avait envie et de lui murmurer qu'il l'aimait puisque c'était normal pour eux de le faire.

Sauf que Blaine était lucide sur la situation. Il ne doutait pas que Kurt l'aimait encore ou qu'il le récupérait d'ici quelques temps, mais il comprenait aussi qu'il était trop tôt pour le sortir de sa bulle qu'il appelait amitié. Il ne pouvait tout simplement pas lui dire qu'il l'aimait. Du moins pas pour le moment.

Profitait-t-il de lui ? Il ne le pensait pas. Même s'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir égoïste en lui laissant le temps de comprendre ce qu'ils se passaient encore entre eux pour ainsi envisager de recommencer une relation forte et durable avec lui, car Blaine ne doutait pas de cela. Il ne couchait pas avec ses amis, surtout pas avec un ami représentant le monde pour lui. Il l'avait fait car c'était Kurt, qu'il l'aimait et qu'il lui avait atrocement manqué. Et même si Kurt se voilait la face, Blaine était persuadé qu'il n'avait pas couché avec lui uniquement pour combler un besoin, si c'était le cas il ne l'aurait pas choisis lui. Il avait mentionné qu'il fréquentait plus ou moins quelqu'un à New York, alors pourquoi s'être jeté sur lui quelques dizaines de minutes avant le mariage ? Tout simplement car ils étaient Kurt et Blaine et qu'ils avaient besoin l'un de l'autre.

Même si Blaine savait que c'était mal et que la tromperie faisait atrocement souffrir, il se foutait complètement de ce mec. Kurt était son petit ami, son âme soeur et l'amour de sa vie. Blaine ne le laissera pas lui échapper encore une fois. Il patientera le temps qu'il faudra et, lorsque Kurt reviendra enfin à lui, il ferra tout ce qu'il aura en son pouvoir pour que leur relation soit au de-là des espérances de Kurt. Son bonheur était bien dérisoire à côté de celui de Kurt, même s'il le trouverait uniquement dans les bras du jeune-homme.

Blaine posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Kurt tout en caressant la peau nue de son ventre du bout des doigts. Kurt grogna faiblement à ce contact, mais se blottit contre son torse en fermant les yeux. Blaine l'observa rejoindre peu-à-peu les bras de Morphée et déposa de légers baisers contre la peau pâle, parfaite et douce de l'épaule et du cou de Kurt.

Il ne ferma pas l'oeil une seule seconde et resta à l'observer dormir paisiblement entre ses bras. Kurt soupira d'aise et Blaine laissa glisser une main le long de son torse. Il battit faiblement des paupières avant de rouvrir les yeux et de jeter un oeil par dessus son épaule. Ils restèrent là, à se fixer l'un l'autre un moment, et Blaine arrêta de respirer durant quelques secondes face à l'intensité des pupilles de Kurt. Il espéra que celui-ci se retourne dans ses bras, l'embrasse et lui dise toutes les choses qu'il espérait entendre de la bouche de Kurt. A la place, il le repoussa et se pencha pour récupérer son caleçon sur le sol. Blaine retint une plainte en apercevant Kurt lui jeter son pantalon et son t-shirt.

Il trouva son sous-vêtement sous les draps défaits et revêtit le tout avant de s'asseoir sur le bord du lit. Kurt se dirigea vers le miroir mural de la chambre sa chemise en main et Blaine l'observa la reboutonner sans le regarder.

- Dis-moi maintenant qu'on n'est pas de nouveau ensemble, ne put s'empêcher de dire Blaine.

Cela avait été plus fort que lui. Il avait besoin de pouvoir le qualifier à nouveau de petit ami, de pouvoir l'appeler aussi souvent qu'il le désirait et de discuter avec lui le soir jusqu'à s'endormir son portable coincé entre sa joue et son oreiller.

Il patienta et Kurt arrêta de reboutonner sa chemise, laissant tomber ses bras de long de son corps, mais ne se retourna pas vers lui.

- Je veux dire… c'était amusant… mais, répondit Kurt en haussant les épaules.

- Je ne vais pas te laisser minimiser ça, Kurt ! s'empressa de contredire Blaine. Ce n'est pas un accident qu'on soit ensemble pour Noël et de nouveau pour la Saint Valentin, continua-t-il en se levant pour s'approcher de lui. Et nous allons être ensemble pour beaucoup, beaucoup plus peu importe à quel point tu prétends que ça ne représente rien, termina-t-il en le prenant par les épaules après l'avoir aidé à remettre sa veste.

Kurt ouvrit la bouche comme pour répondre en se retournant vers Blaine et s'approcha de lui.

- Je te retrouve en bas, dit-il d'une voix sensuelle.

Puis il s'éloigna un sourire en coin étirant ses fines lèvres rosées. Blaine ne put lui aussi retenir un sourire tandis qu'il le laissait seul dans la chambre.

- Ok.

Il lança un regard vers la porte se refermant derrière Kurt, puis il retourna vers le lit un air satisfait éclairant son beau visage.

Blaine se jeta en arrière sur le matelas après s'être étiré et glissa jusqu'à l'oreiller sur lequel Kurt s'était endormi. Il enfouit sa tête dedans, le serra fort contre lui et inspira profondément la délicieuse odeur à la fois vanillée, boisée et relevée d'une faible odeur de laque qu'il aimait tant.

L'odeur de Kurt.

- Je t'aime, Kurt, susurra-t-il en souriant contre le tissu de la taie.

* * *

**Note de l'auteur :** Habituellement je n'écris pas d'OS sur les épisodes pour donner mon avis sur les scènes et sur Klaine, mais cette fois-ci je l'ai fait.

J'espère avoir réussi à retranscrire la façon dont j'ai interprété la réaction de Blaine, ses sentiments vis-à-vis de Kurt et tous les petits indices qu'il a pu nous laisser apercevoir.

N'hésitez pas à me laisser une review, même si vous n'avez pas interprété l'épisode de la même façon que je l'ai fait.

PS : Pour ceus qui lisent mes autres fictions, le deuxième chapitre du "tintement du verre brisé" arrivera dans quelques jours et le second OS de "Sous les yeux de…" sera posté en fin de semaine prochaine.


End file.
